My Dark Savior
by LostPrincess94
Summary: Jasper never met or joined the Cullens. He lived with his only family, Charlotte & Peter, until he lived as a nomad. After Peter informs him of the location of his mate, he searches for her. Will they be happily together despite the wolves & the Cullens?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! This is my first story, so bare with me. I love strong personalities that manage to somehow mesh perfectly together. Hopefully my Jasper and Bella will be able to as much! Enjoy and please review!_**

* * *

><p>Darkness swept over the landscape as the storm progressed, and with it, the feared vampire. Decades of solitude and independence had honed him into a force to be reckoned with. The timeline was coming to an end. The waiting was almost over. The moment was nearly upon him.<p>

Almost a century ago, Jasper left his only remaining family, Charlotte and Peter, with the knowledge of his future mate. The time and place were not definite, but exact enough for Jasper to know to search through the northwestern United States at the beginning of the twenty-first century. He had been doing exactly that – until now. Now, he was hit with a sudden wave of understanding and relief. His mate was near, closer than she had ever been before. She had arrived.

With that knowledge, he ran and planned. He needed her. As powerful and strong as he was now, she was most certainly his other half. She alone would make him stronger and better. He would be worthy of her…somehow. He would never stop trying to be worthy of this blessed gift he was somehow being offered now.

Never would he give her up, but neither could he force the most amazing thing in existence to accept him. She would have the choice, but he would ensure that she made the right one. He ran with hope in his mind and love in his heart.

* * *

><p>There was no hesitance of nervousness when she stepped off the plane. Bella was all power and confidence. Once her belongings, safely packed in just one suitcase, were collected, she scanned the crowd for her father. An aging man with salt and pepper hair stuck out from the multitude with little effort. His simple smile was more than necessary to catch her attention.<p>

The silent ride home held no awkwardness. So alike in personality, the pair only needed to glance at one another to convey all felt emotions. Bella felt at home. Here, there were no panic-filled moments from lost keys, forgotten bills, or strange men. Here, there was no worry of being both adult and teenager. Here, Bella could just relax.

With just one week until the first day of school, Bella's life fell into a simple routine. For the first few days in Forks, Bella followed a comfortable pattern. Besides the standard cooking and cleaning, since Charlie never managed to fully master either skill, Bella filled her days with reading. Although she had brought quite a considerable amount of books in her suitcase, Bella still ached for new reading material.

The next day, after Charlie informed her of that night's dinner on the Res with their old family friends, the Blacks, Bella drove into town. Remembering her old friend Jacob, Bella smiled as she searched for a bookstore, a library, and the grocery store. When she found the town's "bookstore," she sighed. This business had clearly seen better days. Still, with the urge to support the local economy, she entered. Despite the lack of selection, the small classics section still grabbed her attention. At home with her books, she began to gather books into her arms. She paid little attention to anything else…until she stumbled into another shopper. In her haste to disentangle herself, she started to fall over, until the stranger grabbed her arm, steadying her.

Blushing and stammering, Bella quickly apologized, "I am so sorry, sir! I can just be so clumsy some – " but the words died in her mouth as she finally gazed into the man's eyes. Though they were red, his eyes held such a depth and a passion that she just couldn't look away. His golden hair fell messily to his chin and looked as soft as silk. She was filled with this undeniable urge to reach up and stroke his face. …but then his voice stopped her.

"No problem at all, Ma'am. I wasn't exactly looking where I was going either," he said, chuckling softly. The southern accent held her breathless, leaving her only able to smile softly. Releasing her arms, he knelt and helped her gather up her dropped books.

Pausing, he smirked at her. "Dickens? Good choice. Though, I must point out that _Great Expectations_ is clearly his best work by far. I admire your choice of _Oliver Twist_, but really? How could you ever choose it over some of his other works?"

"I will have you know," she began, smiling, "that I have in fact already read _Great Expectations_ several times. He is most definitely an amazing author, so I am merely interested in reading some of his other known works."

"I'm a little impressed," he countered. "Most girls are reading silly romance novels at this age, usually modern ones. Seeing you in the classics section, I would have expected to find Jane Austin or one of the Bronte sisters here. They are probably one of the few decent romance authors. Everyone else is far too...fluffy in their writing."

"You know your literature, though **try** not to bash too many authors," she smirked. "and I would not have expected you to call authors like Louisa May Alcott "fluffy". Surely "light" is more appropriate."

"Fair enough. So other than Dickens, find anything interesting?"

"This bookstore is decent, but definitely not exceptional."

"The one in Port Angeles is definitely worth the hour long drive," he offered.

"Hmmm might just be worth the gas expenses to find some more reading material, though I'm probably fine for now. What are you getting? Anything?" she asked as she walked towards the front counter.

"I was actually about to get this," he offered, showing her a historic book on the civil war, "before I was assaulted by someone." He smirked, and she found it hard to immediately continue their banter.

"Well, isn't that just nice. Insult me, why don't you," she teased. "Who do you think you are that you can just insult my favorite authors, choice in literature, and my lack of coordination?"

"You going to stop me?" he smirked.

Shaking her head and sighing, she paid for her books and left the store with him.

As they turned away from each other to part, she realized that she didn't know his name. As she turned to ask him, she was presented with an empty parking lot. He was gone. Frowning, she left the bookstore alone, trying desperately to focus on anything other than that stunning face, sharp wit, and extensive knowledge. Hopefully she would see him again soon.

* * *

><p>A few miles away, Jasper was smirking. His mate had a little fire in . She would need it in the future. Until then, he would have to find a way to stay close to her. He smelled werewolves on the wind, and knew they would be causing problems soon. Also, vampires had been known to reside here in the past. Walking into his recently bought cabin on the outskirts of town, he reached into his jacket. Dialing and bringing the phone to his ear, Jasper sighed. His future was filled with darkness, but when had it not? This time, there was light in the distance...as long as he secured his mate. He would survive and so she. He would do anything to ensure it.<p>

"Peter," he drawled into the phone, "what do you know about the vampires and wolves in Washington?" Time was of the essence. He would protect what mattered to him more than life itself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think? Please review! :)<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I am floored by the responses! I love your reviews! Thanks so much for the feedback so far. _**And I'm truly grateful to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. **_I really hope that I don't disappoint all of you!**_

* * *

><p>The shrieking of the fire alarm startled Bella out of her daze. Started, she opened the windows and tried to air the kitchen out. Since she had returned home from the bookstore, she had been grinning and staring off into the distance. Baking, which usually kept her so occupied, was unable to hold her interest. Whenever she tried to focus on her now burnt brownies, her mind would be filled with the same smirking face. Sighing, Bella dumped the batch of burnt brownies into the garbage.<p>

"I guess I'm just bringing macaroni salad to dinner now. It's not like I can burn that," she muttered to herself.

"Always talking to yourself, huh kid?" asked Charlie, making Bella jump about a foot in the air.

"It's a sign of intelligence, I swear," she joked back, raising her hands in surrender. Their banter continued until they arrived at the La Push beach for the bonfire. As Bella exited her father's cruiser with the macaroni salad, she felt a sudden sense of foreboding wash over her.

A few hours proved sufficient to reaffirm Bella's disgust with shallow teenagers. Eye candy, in this case in the form of six buff Native Americans, definitely called for immediate attention. But, alas, hot guys usually equaled assholes; the immediate crass attention from both Paul and Jacob was enough to detract from the otherwise orgasmic scene of half a dozen shirtless hotties. Now Bella only felt nausea at the sight before her. Two pathetic girls fawned over their cocky guys, serving their every whim. Sure they were 'cute couples' ...if utter dependence on one another to the extent of loss of individuality, confidence, and independence was your thing.

"You look like you could use a drink," leered Jacob, breaking Bella out of her thoughts.

_There's a reason why I'm on the outskirts of the bonfire_, she thought. _Why can't they just leave me be? Morons. _But she only retorted, "Yea, I think I could use some sea water. Why don't you jump off the cliff for me?"

"You don't have to play hard to get. I know that you want me."

"You're right. I want you ...to leave," she quipped back.

"C'mon, babe," he smirked, "You know that you can't resist."

"Little bit of advise: referencing a pig movie rarely impresses girls. Do yourself a favor, and walk away before you dig yourself a bigger grave," remarked Bella, turning away.

As she walked away, a hot hand grabbed her arm, spinning her around.

"What the hell do you -", but a large covered her mouth, forcibly silencing her.

"Shhhhh. Wouldn't want anyone to hear, would we? I think I'll just -"

"Jake! Release her!" ordered Sam. "This is not how we do this. Let it go."

"Reluctantly, bitterly, Jake relinquished his hold of her. Bella immediately stumbled back. "You bastard! What the hell?" she yelled.

As Jake started to shake violently he only growled out, "You should learn your place. I'll teach you how to behave." But as he stepped forward, Sam grabbed him, roughly shoving him back.

Pissed, Sam ordered, "You should leave, girl, unless you want me to give Jacob full reign. ...It's only a matter of time."

Enraged at the need to retreat, like a beaten animal with its tail tucked between its legs, Bella shot a scathing look at the vibrating males before walking closer to the bonfire.

For the next hour, Bella brooded by the fire, thankful at least that Sam and Jacob had yet to return from the edge of the woods. _How dare they? I did not spend the past dozen years caring for my mother to come here and submit to these cocky assholes._

Bending down to gather her things, preparing to leave, she felt a prickling at the back of her neck, alerting to an unwelcome gaze. When she snapped up, her eyes met the cold, hard eyes of Jacob Black staring, ensnaring her in his gaze.

"Give him a chance, Bella," urged Billy Black, startling her. Her heart went into over drive as she realized how vulnerable she felt in Jacob's presence. She had no problem keeping unwanted guys in line before. But now, he managed to control her not only physically, but across the fire with just his eyes.

"It's not that simple, Uncle Billy," she eventually replied. "I think we've grown too far apart too rekindle our former friendship."

"He's been pining for you since you left," he said evenly. "I doubt he will give up so easily. It's something the two of you have always shared: your stubbornness," his words sending chills down his spine.

"Only time will tell," she said diplomatically, turning to leave before anymore could be said on the subject. Uncle Billy, although compassionate in his continued support of Charlie through thick and thin, could not see his son clearly. But who could? The sunny boy was gone only to be replaced by this domineering, greedy man.

That night, a large, brown wolf with blood dripping from its mouth dominated her dreams. As he toyed with her, lunging and snapping at her, a bright light suddenly emerged through the trees to chase it away. The light lessened, allowing her to glimpse her savior, a fallen angel with scarred skin and golden locks.

* * *

><p>The scent was everywhere in town, impossible to ignore. Growing more potent towards the La Push border, the scent only reaffirmed a brief calm before the storm.<p>

"Know thy enemy," muttered Jasper to himself. "Too bad these shapeshifters aren't real werewolves. Those I can eliminate."

While Peter's gift was far from perfect, it was still useful, as proven by this recent tidbit of information. The initial whiff of their atrocious scent was similar enough to mistake them for actual werewolves. But with Peter's brief insight, Jasper knew that the standard weaknesses would not apply. The midway point between full moons would not be their weak point. They would not be as disorganized or feral as the real werewolves either. Basically, he was flying blind, but he was sure as hell that these shapeshifters were not. The smell was strong enough to indicate a fairly large pack, one that probably had decades of information on them; he sincerely doubted that he was the first vampire to stray into this area recently.

Still, with Peter's insistence of visiting Jasper with Charlotte in one month's time for 'unknown necessities,' Jasper remained determined to eliminate the already apparent threat from these shapeshifters. If their scent exists, so too does their ability to attack with the element of surprise.

Although the unexpected contact with his mate brightened his mood, the disappointing selection at the local Forks' book store still weighed on his mind. He needed to leave her and run to Port Angeles in search of both a meal and research materials on local folklore. Regardless of the general naivety of humans, legends still reflected aspects of the truth. She had survived the last seventeen years on her own; she would survive while he left for the night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, I'm really sorry about the long delay. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long!<strong>_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
